


All's Well...

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [92]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At rest in Mordor....</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Well...

Sam drew Frodo's head to his shoulder and held him close. The ground beneath them was stony, but they had no choice. There was no other place to hide. They had to rest here until nightfall. 

Frodo moaned, his fingers clutching at the remnants of Sam's shirt as if to draw him nearer. Sam gently brushed his hair back from his face and kissed his brow. He was alarmed by Frodo's haggard features, but spoke soothingly. "Rest, dear one. All's well now. Sleep while your Sam watches over you."

And for that one rare moment… they lay together in peace.


End file.
